Jubilee Joy
by atearsarahjane
Summary: What happened after the camera panned off the party in 3.5? And how will it change The Turners forever?


'Can I go play cricket with the others please?' Timothy asked appearing next to Shelagh's seat at the table.  
'How're your legs feeling?' Shelagh asked smiling at his stick. _He was fine_, she reminded herself, _the stick is proof of that. I've got to get him spread his wings. I mustn't smother him. Love is enough._  
'They're okay. I know I can't run but I could bowl.' He suggested.  
'Alright then but you be sure to send someone to get your father or I if you get too tired or injure yourself okay?'  
'I can go?' Tim asked as his father appeared next to them  
'You can go. If you end up going to someone's house come tell me.'  
'Will do. Thanks Mum.' He leant down and kissed her on the cheek before hobbling off. Shelagh gaped.  
'Oh Shelagh how wonderful. How long has Timothy called you Mum?'  
'That uh..that was the first time.' Patrick said equally shocked. Seeing Shelagh sitting ramrod straight in her seat, mouth still hanging open with tears in her eyes he crouched next to her and pulled her hands to his mouth. 'Darling? Shelagh? Are you alright love? You don't mind that Tim called you Mum do you? It's only because he loves you so much and you are so wonderful to him. He's been trying to work up the courage to ask you if it was alright to call you that for a while now. He came to me weeks ago asking whether you'd mind. If it's not okay that's fine, I'll talk to him. I'd understand if it's too much, especially given recent events. He'd understand. Sweetheart please say something.'  
'He called me Mum.'  
'Well it's a start. Is it okay that he called you Mum?'  
'Okay? Patrick it's brilliant.' She grinned at him. 'I'm just shocked that he would want to. I never intended to replace Marie.'  
'We know. And you haven't. Timothy has two mothers that's all. His love for you doesn't cancel out the love he has for Marie and vice versa. He loves you Shelagh.'  
'I love him too. So much. Tim really wants this?'  
'He really truly wants this.'  
'And you?'  
'Nothing would make me happier.' He grinned before she pulled him in for a tender kiss. She pulled back and giggled.  
'I'm a mum. I'm Timothy's mum.'  
'Yes. You are my darling.' They laughed deeply, unable to control the joy bubbling within them. Suddenly he jumped up pulling her with him and crushed her to him in a hug, spinning her around. Placing her back down he once more engaged her in a deep kiss feeling her beam against his mouth.  
'I love. _**Kiss. **_You. _**Kiss. **_So. _**Kiss**_ Much. _**Kiss**_. Mrs Turner. _**Kiss. **_Love of my life_**. Kiss. **_Mother of my child_**. Kiss. **_My everything_**. Kiss.'**_  
'Oh Patrick I love you two, more than I can ever put into words. Marrying you, leaving the Order to be with you, was the best decision I ever made. I'm a mum because if you. I spent so long longing for a biological child of our own and then mourning for it that I forgot I already have a child. A child I adore almost as much as his father.' She kissed him again. 'However I am still starving so let's eat. I won't embarrass Tim by chasing after him and hugging him. That can wait til we get home.'  
'Then your table awaits madam.' He grinned pulling out her seat for her and helping her into it. He slipped back into his old chair next to her but refused to relinquish her hand.  
'Are you okay Shelagh? Cynthia asked, she was fairly certain of the answer but having not overheard the conversation between the couple she did not want to misstep.  
'I'm excellent. I'm Timothy's mum.' She but her lip to stop herself from giggling again  
'Shelagh that's brilliant. I'm so happy for you.'  
'Thank you.'  
'What's all the hullabaloo?' SE asked walking over.  
'Sorry if we made a scabs sister. It's just...Timothy called me mum.' She beamed  
'Marvellous. I'll forgive you then. Didn't I tell you everything would get better if you just bided your time and concentrated on the child you have.'  
'Yes. And I thank you very much for your counsel.' Shelagh kissed the nun on the cheek.  
'Goodness that's two Turners who have kissed me today. Do not even think about making it 3 for 3 doctor.'  
'The thought never even crossed my mind sister.'  
'I bet it didn't.'  
'Are you enjoying your party sister?' Cynthia asked.  
'You never heard me say this but yes. Even if I was dragged to the idea kicking and screaming.'  
'You can say that again.' Shelagh said exasperated.  
'I should apologize to you Shelagh I was ...unkind to you about this.'  
'Water under the bridge sister. I lived with you for 10 years after all, I'm used to it. Prepared me for life with two extremely stubborn men.'  
'Hey!'  
'Patrick you spent 2 hours arguing with your brother about the correct way to pronounce scone last week.'  
'Still say it's scone.'  
'You're wrong dear. Just accept **it.'**  
**'**I am not!'  
Just like you're not stubborn?'  
'I am neither wrong nor stubborn!'  
'You're only proving my point further here dear.'  
'Oh give me strength.' Sister Evangelina huffed storming off.  
'Whoops.'  
'You two are adorable!' Cynthia smiled.  
'Excellent, now I'm as good as a puppy.' Patrick moaned.  
'I'll go talk to sister Julienne now.' Shelagh chuckled. ' And you _are _stubborn Patrick.'  
'Yeah well you snore.'  
'I do not!'


End file.
